Most computers in the current market require at least one peripheral for users to input commands. With the progress of technology, these peripherals, such as mice, keyboards and touch pads, are able to transmit signals to computers through wireless communications. FIGS. 1A and 1B show a cordless mouse of the prior art. The mouse 100 includes a body 110 which has a space 111 for receiving a receiver 120. The receiver 120 when being connected to a USB port of a computer is adapted to receive signals sent by the body 110. When the receiver 120 is removed from the space 111 and connected to a computer, the space 111 would be exposed. One of the drawbacks is that such exposure of the space 111 may cause incursion of dust and fluid, which might damage the circuits in the body 110. The lifetime of mouse 100 hence shortens.
The mouse 100 further includes a room for accommodating a battery 130 and a cover 140 for covering the room. The room is usually provided on the bottom of the body 110. Another drawback is that a user must turn the mouse 100 over if he/she wants to change the battery 130. The arrangement is inconvenient while the battery 130 is replaced.